Taking Things Too Far
by OraueTwins
Summary: When Nami gets fed up with constently having to listen to Luffy's shouting and put up with his annoying behaviour, she finally decides to teach the boy a lesson. She tells him he's not allowed to speak, leave the men's quarters (only to go to the bathroom and such) and now he only gets one meal a day! But, when Luffy does exactly that, how will the crew react? COMPLETE
1. Luffy Turning Mute

**Luffy Turning Mute**

Ah~ What a beautiful day. The bright sun suspended in the sky shining down upon the calm, skipping water below. Not a cloud in sight; Not a sound to be heard-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!"

…Or not.

"Luffy!" A raging woman yells at the top of her voice, causing a young man, who was currently having fun running around the Merry Go, laughing to no end, to stop dead in his tracks.

"huh? What is it, Nami?" The word 'innocent' is probably the best way to describe the face Luffy was making. Big, innocent eyes with an ear to ear smile. His one-of-a-kind trademark smile. But Nami just shoved all of this out the window.

"I've had enough of you! Can't you just be quiet for ONE SECOND?!" By now, Luffy was sitting on his heels knowing not to enrage Nami even further. It could cost him his life.

"Sorry." Deciding that was enough, Luffy got up ready to go see where Usopp and Chopper were. Unfortunately, he didn't get far.

"And where do you think you're going?" Luffy gulped. He could already feel the dark aura around Nami, which made the temperature drop, sending a cold shiver racing down his spine. "I'm not having you running around annoying everyone anymore!" With that, the oranged-haired lady was dragging the Captain to the men's quarters. She threw him in, knowing it wouldn't hurt a rubber-man like him. Luffy looked up at the money-loving pirate, confused at what she was trying to do.

* * *

With all the racket going on, Sanji had taken a look around the door to see luffy being pulled over to the men's quarters_. 'What's he done now? Oh! Nami-swan looks so cute when she's angry!'_ with an heart repleacing his eye, the cook continued to watch the scene play out.

"Ero-cook." Zoro Mumbled under his breath as he saw the cook pop round the corner, his eye turning to a heart at the sight of Nami. He could already imagine what the swirly-brow was thinking as he did his noodle like dance. The swordsman had also been watching the little conversation between the 'witch', as Zoro called her, and the idiot.

Meanwhile, Usopp and Chopper had been hiding behind the tangerine trees' to try and not get near Nami. Fearing for their lives as they prayed for Luffy's, who was not in a good situation.

"Listen, Luffy!" The woman yelled. Never leaving eye-contact as she spoke. "From now on, I forbid you to talk, make a single noise or even step out of this room for two weeks! You hear?!"

"But, Nami!" whimpered the straw-hatted boy.

"No buts! One more noise and you'll only got one meal a day brought to you!" Though it seems harsh, Nami simply couldn't take anymore. She just wanted peace and quiet for once!

"What?! No, Nami!" The boy had to get out of this one-sided situation. And only one meal a day? That's torture!

"That's it! Now you'll only get one meal a day! Speak again and I'll make it worse!" Nami wasn't going to back down.

Luffy immediately clammed up. Making it worse meant eating nothing a day! He'd go crazy!

After noticing that Luffy wasn't going to say any more, she slammed the hatch to the men's quarter's and proceeded to the galley.

She had gotten what she wanted; But wasn't this taking things too far?


	2. Luffy Died of Starvation!

**Luffy Died of Starvation?!**

Nami had just slammed the hatch down, leaving Luffy, mouth still tightly closed, remembering that he needed to breath.

After he had gasped for air, he sighed inwardly before falling backwards onto his back. What would he do now? This was so boring!

Well, if he was forced to stick with this, he ought to at least make it somewhat fun. _'Oh! I know!'_ A tempting idea sprung into the raven-haired boy's mind, clinging determinedly to the only hope of getting through the things he had been one-sidedly forced to do over the next two weeks. Though it might be able to give the kid a lot more motivation than he had beforehand, when he had first had this punishment pushed on him. _'I'll make it a challenge! '_ This way, Nami would get the peace and quiet she wanted and Luffy could actually achieve something he'd never done before. This could be great fun! _'A challenge, huh?'_ He nodded to himself, hand on chin, other on elbow. He liked this idea.

* * *

Nami trotted over and took a seat at the kitchen table. Sanji immediately took action and started making the 'oh so beautiful' woman a hot cup of tea.

Meanwhile, figuring it was safe to come out of hiding, Usopp and Chopper slid out from behind the greens and slipped their heads around the corner, peering into the galley. From there they could see Sanji currently placing a cup of steaming tea gently in front of Nami.

"What do you want, you two?" Nami plainly asked. Her head seated upon her palm.

Usopp and Chopper each gulped before facing each other, then slowly turning to proceed to the table Nami was sat at. Once both were seated, (Usopp opposite of Nami, with Chopper to his left) Nami glared at the two, mentally telling them to spit out whatever they wanted to say. She had known that they were watching what had happened between her and Luffy. Usopp had done a pretty good job at keeping hidden, but Chopper, once again, ended up hiding the wrong way round. Leaving him in plain sight.

Usopp was the first to speak up; "D-don't you think…That was a little too much?" Trying not to make eye-contact with the orange 'beast', the liar turned his head to a lazy swordsman entering through the door.

"He's got a point," Said Zoro, with a yawn. Taking a seat at the end of the bench, he continued: "This is Luffy we're talking about."

"T-that's right!" announced Chopper, standing up where he was once seated. He avoided standing on the table so that Sanji wouldn't shout at him. He didn't like that.

Nami let out a sigh, leaning against the wall, she decided to make her side of the argument clear; "Dame*! I'm not going back on anything I've said. Besides, he probably won't even last two days! Let alone two weeks!"

"Nami-swan's always right!~" Sanji came bolting over to the table as soon as Nami had made her point.

"Swirly-brow, shut up will ya?" Even in his noodle-dance mode, Sanji heard that loud and clear.

"What was that, Lawn head?" Let the 'War of the Insults' begin!

"You heard me, dart brow!"

"Oh, you wanna go, Marimo?"

"Ero-cook!"

"Asshole!"

"Cheese head!"

"Shut up!" Nami swung her fists and they connected with the two's heads'. An unexpected visitor had won the war. Is this a first?

Grabbing his now throbbing head, Zoro got up and began to protest against Nami's sudden attack.

" What the hell was that for, you witch?!" Zoro wouldn't just sit around and let Nami mess with him.

"What did you say to Nami-san?!" On the other hand, Sanji wasn't going to let anyone make fun of his, once again, 'oh so beautiful' Nami-san.

Now getting annoyed with the two acting like children, the mikan-loving lady was going to put an end to their useless fighting. "You two! Shut u-!"

"GRWOOOOOOOOOLLL" A loud grumble rang across the ship, cutting Nami off from her sentence. After that; Silence.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at the galley's door. All knowing who the sound came from.

'_Luffy…' _They all thought in unison while sweat-dropping at the same time.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Luffy: A little after he had come up with his motivation idea._

He was sooooooooo bored! There was nothing to do in here! He wanted to go ran about on deck with Usopp and Chopper, sneak food from the fridge, annoy Zoro; But, he was cooped up in here instead!

He shook his head trying to rid of the thoughts of going outside and doing whatever he wanted. That's right! He decided that he would stick with this for the whole two weeks. And he wasn't going to back out of it now. Never. He would show himself and his crew that even someone like him can actually be quiet and obedient sometimes. He wasn't going to fail! Never-!

"GRWOOOOOOOOOLLL" Luffy froze. Fist in air. Earlier on, he was able to hear Sanji and Zoro bickering again, but now all was silent.

'_Stupid stomach' _thought Luffy as he pounded on his belly. _'What if Nami heard?!'_

Unfortunately for Luffy, Nami had heard. Who wouldn't have?

Nami stood up straight, hands on hips. "Haha! Even if he's hungry, he's not getting anything 'till later!" Said Nami, with a smug face.

'_So cruel!' _thought Usopp and Chopper simultaneously.

Sanji didn't really wont anyone on the ship to starve, since it was his job to feed people as a cook, but he wouldn't go against Nami for whatever reason. Even if it was his own captain who was the one starving.

Zoro had to feel sorry for the kid. He knows how much Luffy eats. But only one meal a day wasn't enough for the bottomless pit he has. What if he died of starvation? He didn't even want to think about it.

But what surprised the crew the most was that after the stomach rumble (Yes, the stomach rumble), not a sound was heard from Luffy. No demanding food; No rushing into the galley; No moaning; Nothing.

The crews' eyes widened as they all thought the same thing.

'_Did he really…die?!'_

And with that thought in mind, the whole crew ran for the door, raced down the steps and flung the small hatch to the men's quarters right open.

At the bottom lay Luffy. He was lying on his side, hands near his face with his hair shadowing his eyes…But, he wasn't moving.

"luffy!" The whole crew screamed for their young captain as they jumped down and scrambled over to him.

Chopper was the first to reach the boy. He quickly tried to find a pulse and once he had successfully found one he noticed something…

"He's…" The crew tensed up."…sleeping."

With a loud bang, the crew fell to the floor.

"What! That's it?" Usopp said with a relieved sigh. "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Me too." Said by both Sanji and Zoro.

Just then Luffy's stomach rumbled once more. A little quieter this last time.

Nami then decided Luffy could have his meal now and Sanji went whizzing to the kitchen.

The crew may be able to feel relieved for now, but things may get a lot worse.

* * *

**Dame** - Like another way of saying 'no'.

Hello, this is Beth. Hope you like this chappie~ Not sure when the next will be out but it will be soon!


	3. Fever

**Fever**

Luffy has entered the fourth day since his now called 'challenge' had started.

The crew's jaws nearly hit the floor at every passing day. Mainly because Luffy hasn't said a word, gone out of the room or even somehow tried to gesture saying "More food" at all!

But it was obvious that the crew had started to miss his smiles and laughs.

Dinner was ate in silence that night. Not having Luffy around just wasn't the same.

"I can't believe Luffy has already stuck with this for four days!" Usopp had pointed out the obvious. They all couldn't believe it.

"He isn't planning on giving up, is he?" Chopper mumbled while looking at the floor. He gritted his teeth, "Luffy shouldn't have to do this!" The crew all stared at chopper, who immediately pulled his hat further over his head, trying to hide from the glares.

'_Chopper…'_ thought Usopp as he decided Chopper was right. He stood up and slammed his hands flat on the table, resulting in a few flinches from Nami and Chopper. "He's right! Just because he was having fun doesn't mean he needs to do these kinds of things!" The room went silent. He turned to face Nami. "Nami!"

The orange-haired woman let out a sigh of defeat. She had to admit; She did feel a bit guilty. After all, every now and then, she could clearly hear what was Luffy's stomach screaming for food. And she felt that seeing Luffy quiet and lonely just didn't feel right. "Fine, he can stop following those rules."

Chopper and Usopp Jumped in the air then started running around in circles yelling "yay" and so on.

Zoro smirked and Sanji was swooning over Nami saying things such as "Nami-swan's so kind!"

The swordsman yawned as he decided he might as well go to sleep, and tell Luffy the good news at the same time. With that, he left for the men's quarters. Once he had entered the room, he turned to see Luffy. He was currently facing away from Zoro. "Hey! Luffy!" He called to get the young man's attention. "Nami's said that-"He stopped his sentence midway as he saw Luffy starting to wobble slightly. "Oi, Luffy!" He quickly ran over to the boy's side.

Having noticed Zoro's presence, he soon got his balance back. He saw a worried look on the green-haired man's face. He gave a quick ear-to-ear grin indicating to Zoro that nothing was wrong.

Zoro understood this and thought _'So he still isn't talking. Well, not for long that is.'_ before asking; "Are you sure you're OK? You looked like you were about to collapse."

Luffy just waved his hand as if to say; "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Zoro decided to leave it at that and get some sleep.

Not long after, the others had gone to sleep as well.

* * *

It was now the middle of the night, if not early morning. The guys had been woken up by heavy, rigged breathing.

"Who's making that noise?" Questioned Usopp as his sat up in his hammock, rubbing his eyes. He glanced over to Luffy who was clucking his chest with his hands, gasping for air. "Luffy?!"

At the sudden shriek, the other roommates quickly set their eyes on their captain. Usopp was already rushing over to his side as the others started to hastily follow.

Luffy's face was flushed with a deep red. Slowly creeping across his cheeks, reaching his ears.

Sanji placed his palm onto the ill looking boy's forehead. Quickly removing his hand soon afterwards, he said exactly what his actions had stated; "Oi! He's burning up!"

"Zoro!" Grabbing the man's attention, Usopp spat out the only thing he could think of in a situation like this. "Go warn Nami what's happening!" Zoro quickly nodded before rushing over to Nami's room.

Chopper had already told Sanji to get a tub of water and a rag from the kitchen. Sanji didn't hesitate as he got right to it. Usopp was helping Chopper with taking medicines' out of his medical bag.

Meanwhile, Zoro burst into Nami's room, which woke the girl up.

"Nami!" Yelled Zoro as he ran over to the bedside.

"What? What is it?" asked the woman as she rubbed her eyes.

"Luffy's come down with a fever!" he exclaimed as he started rushing back to where the others were. _'I knew something was wrong! Oh, I forgot to tell him what Nami said.'_ he mentally slapped himself for not being able to help his captain sooner. Nami followed him out in a hurry.

* * *

Sanji had already come back with the water and a cloth, and was now back in the kitchen getting a glass of water for Chopper, who was working hard, and Luffy.

Small beads of sweat began to stroke down Chopper's face.

"Usopp, could you help me move Luffy onto the deck? It's too hot in here and there isn't enough space to move around." explained the little reindeer as he wiped a hoof across his forehead.

"Uh, sure." answered the long-nosed boy as he reached down to pick up Luffy. But, just as he was nearing him, the raven-haired lad shot up and backed away. He had heard Chopper say to take him outside. But his 'challenge' said that he wasn't allowed to do that. He shook his head as carefully as possible to avoid making his pounding headache worse.

Just then, Zoro and Nami bolted into the quarters and saw the ill kid over the other side of the room. He was struggling to stand up straight and his eyes were half open. Sanji came in soon after and saw the same scene.

"Luffy!" shouted Chopper "Nami's already said that you don't have to do this anymore!" He had known that when Luffy shook his head it meant that he wouldn't go onto the deck. He was still following the punishment rules Nami had set in.

"That's right, Luffy!" Nami stepped forward. Luffy turned to look at her, his eyes still droopy. "You don't have to do this anymore!" The captain once again shook his head. This time, a little faster.

"Eh?" said the whole crew. _'It couldn't be…'_ they all thought.

"Oi, Luffy! You're still going to do this?!" Sanji pointed out what everyone was thinking. "you've already been doing this for four days! That's enough!"

Luffy's hair shadowed his eyes before he look up and gave a determined look and a small grin.

They could all tell exactly what he was saying; "I'm not giving up." After that, he collapsed.

"Quick! Place him on the couch!" Luffy could hear Chopper shout to the rest just before the darkness swallowed him.

Two-three days later Luffy was feeling great again! But he still wouldn't talk. He wasn't going to give up on his challenge. He was going to finish it!

* * *

Chapter 4! I've been posting one chapter a day now and plan to continue doing this. School starts again in three days so this MIGHT have to change. Also, sorry the chapters are so short. - **Beth**


	4. Neko Luffy!

**Neko Luffy?!**

"It's been a whole week now…" said Usopp. Mostly talking to himself.

"Why don't we just force him to come outside or speak?" Sanji proposed as he placed a plate of buttered bread down onto the table.

"You saw his face. That said it all." said Zoro.

Sanji just grunnted at the fact marimo was right.

The weather today is fine. Not really sunny; because of all the clouds', but at least it wasn't raining.

"I'll go give Luffy his share." Exclaimed Usopp as he picked up the plate Sanji had just finished putting together.

"Ah, thanks." Replied the cook as he pulled out a cigarette at the same time.

Usopp exited the galley and headed to where Luffy was.

He opened the hatch and jumped down. "Luffy?" He called. He couldn't see the mentioned anywhere. "Oi~! Are you hiding~?" He asked, walking forward while looking around to try and catch a glimpse of his captain.

In which he did.

A pile of Luffy's clothes were lying on the floor in the corner of the room.

Usopp's eyes widened as he saw something moved from underneath them and the fact Luffy was gone. He fell onto his but with a-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rest of the crew stopped what they were doing when they heard the Sharpshooter's scream.

"What's wrong with him?" questioned Sanji, looking at the door.

"Who knows?" Nami said as she turned to the next page in her book; continuing what she was doing.

Zoro didn't say anything. He just placed his arms behind his head with a yawn.

Chopper, however, was panicking. "What if it's serious?!" He shouted running in circles.

"Calm down, Chopper." Sanji reassured. "There's no wa-"

"LUFFY'S GONE!"

The crew's heads' shot up. And just like before, they ran for the door, raced down the steps and flung the hatch to the men's quarters right open.

The first thing they saw was Usopp on the floor, while trying not to drop the plate of food. The other thing they saw was exactly what Usopp had: A pile of Luffy's clothes.

"Oi, Usopp! What's going on?!" yelled Zoro. Who was extremely confused with this situation.

"I-I don't know! I came in here and this is what I found!" He then pointed at the pile of clothes. "B-But…There's something under them!"

"What? Under them?" asked Nami as she stared hard at the pile. The others did the same.

It moved, again.

"AHHH! It really did move!" Nami took a step back in case something jumped out (which probably wouldn't happen). And Sanji, being the man he was, jumped in front of her to protect her if something really did.

Chopper then noticed that his medical bag near his hammock was open. As well as a bottle of pink liquid, which the liquid should be inside of, now empty.

Sweat began to rapidly roll down his face. He knew what had been in there… _'My experimental drug…!' _

The little doctor quickly turned and dashed towards the pile in the corner and the 'whatever is was' that's under it.

"Oi, Chopper! What're you doing?! It might be dangerous!" yelled Usopp. Trying to warn his friend of the danger he was him. If there was any that is.

"Don't worry. I think I know what's happened to Luffy…" Chopper said. Slowly peeling back the clothes' at the top of the heap, gradually nearing the bottom. And when he did; "I knew it!" shouted Chopper as he pulled out a small, sleeping black cat.

"A-A cat?!" screamed the crew.

"Why the hell is there a cat on our ship?!" Zoro was now even more confused. His captain was gone, just clothes' left, and now a cat had appeared out of nowhere;What the hell was going on?!

"Oi, Chopper," started Nami, "What did you mean when you said "I knew it"? Could it be you actually know what's going on?"

"Yep." Plainly announced by the small reindeer, cat still asleep in his arms.

"EH?!"

With the entire racket going on, the black cat woke up with a yawn.

"Oh! He's waking up!" cheered Chopper.

The crew noticed something in Chopper's speech. "He's?" They all asked.

The small cat noticed the crowd and stared at the crew in horror.

"Hm? It looks storta scared." pointed out Sanji.

"I'm not surprised." said Chopper as he looked down at the cat, which in turn, looked up at him. "You probably haven't been like this before, right Luffy?"

"LUFFY?!" the crew couldn't hold that one back. Luffy was a cat? Now that's just… I don't know.

"Now that I get a closer look, it has Luffy's scar under its left eye." explained Zoro as he moved closer to the fuzzy creature.

"Is that really you, Luffy?" asked Usopp, eyes still wide.

The cat simply nodded. The crew was now sure that their captain was a cat. But how?

"You're all probably wondering how this happened, right?" questioned Chopper. The crew all looked at him waiting for him to tell them. He had obviously hit the mark. "Luffy, did you drink the contents of the bottle over there?" Chopper pointed a hoof at the bottle near his hammock. The crew also followed his hoof to where the bottle was laid.

'_Don't tell me…' _they all thought.

Once again, the cat nodded. Only this time, a little more slowly. He knew what was coming next.

"Well, that was a new experiment I was working on, and you now know the effect it has. But, at least I know it works." Explained the small doctor.

"I see." Started Nami. "So, Luffy drank whatever was in the bottle…And turned into a cat."

"Basically."

…

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"Well, this is the Grand Line. Anything can be possible." Said Zoro, while he crossed his arms over. He didn't seem to be confused anymore.

"Nami-swan's so cute when she's confused~!" Sanji seemed to be over the whole 'Luffy's a cat' thing as well.

"So, how do we change him back?" asked Zoro quite seriously.

Chopper thought for a second.

"…I don't know."

"What?!" screamed the pirates. The cat was eyes were wide, as well.

'_I can't turn back?! I don't want to be a cat!'_ thought Luffy.

"I'll try to make an antidote soon. Meanwhile, he'll have to stay like this for a while." said Chopper.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _the cat rolled out of Chopper's arm and fell to the floor.

"Sorry, Luffy." apologised the reindeer.

"Oh, right! Luffy, your food's here." Exclaimed Usopp.

With that, Luffy leaped at the plate, drooling as he did so, and finished it in 3seconds flat. Which wasn't bad for a cat.

After a bit of 'awwwww, Luffy's so cute!' from Nami and so on, the crew had retreated back to the galley.

Luffy lay on his back, small limbs in all directions, and started to recall how his had ended up in this state anyway…

_*Flashback*_

_Luffy was, once again…Bored. He would try to think of games to play by himself, but they were always boring. He also had tried sleeping most of the time, like Zoro would normally do, but that soon became boring, as well._

_He rolled around, back and forth; back and forth; back and forth. This lasted a while, until _that_ became boring._

'_What should I do~?' he thought. _

_At the corner of his eye, he spotted Choppers medical bag._

'_Oh~! I wonder if he has any fun things in there!' and with that thought, he crawled towards the bag._

_Once he reached it, he slowly opened it and peeked inside._

_He saw a ton of bandages', medicines' and some unknown things he had never seen before._

'_Must be really confusing being a doctor. I would hate to be one!' he stuck his tongue out at the thought._

_He started to rummage through the bag, until he found something that sparked his interest._

'_Hm? What's this?' he asked himself (in his thoughts of course) as he pulled out a bottle with some kind of pinkish liquid inside._

'_Ohhhhhhhhhh! COOL! It's pink! What is this; What is this?' a bunch of self-proclaimed questions started to flood into his head until he decided to do what his curiosity had wanted._

_Drink it._

_Luffy gulped down the pink substance and dropped the bottle afterwards, which didn't break. _

_He stood up. 'Doesn't taste as good as I thought it would.' He thought with an unpleased face. But, he suddenly started to get a headache and was feeling a bit dizzy. Well, maybe a hell-a dizzy._

_He started to wobble a lot as he tried to make his way to the sofa, so that he could lie down._

_But he soon found himself in the corner of the room, instead. _

_He could barely see what was in front of him. His vision was now extremely fuzzy. He slid down onto the wooden floor and sleep slowly crept up on him, soon swallowing him altogether._

_*Flashback End*_

If he had learned anything today, it was to never touch Chopper's medical bag EVER again.

Now all he had to do was wait until all this was over…

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! - **Beth**

**Neko** - Cat


	5. A Woolly Heaven or Hell?

**A Woolly Heaven or Hell?**

**As you have probably noticed, I like to be over dramatic with the titles. You'll just have to go with it. Thx! :)**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," stated Nami. It was morning and the pirates had already finished breakfast (except Luffy, of course) and were starting to have a discussion. "First, Luffy stops speaking _and_ coming out of the quarters. Second, we all thought he had died of starvation just to find out he was seeping." The crew all nodded as she went. "Then, he gets a fever from not getting enough energy, which Chopper had pointed out." She turned to the doctor as she spoke.

"Now, Sanji's giving him a bit more food. So that doesn't happen, again." reminded the little reindeer.

Nami nodded and continued. "Now, he…turns into a cat."

"Hmm-hmm." hummed the rest simultaneously. Their hands (Or hoof) on their chins, and other on elbows.

Silence… *Cricket noises, if you want* Until-

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?! WHY ARE ALL THESE STUPID THINGS HAPPENING?!" screamed Nami in a rage.

The others had to agree. A lot of strange things were happening to Luffy and them. But, it wasn't like that could get any worse, could it?

* * *

Down below, like usual, Luffy was lying on the floor.

_'I'm hungry~'_ he whined in his thoughts; He usually thought this every day. _'I'm sick of being a cat!'_ Chopper and Usopp would normally play with him sometimes in the quarters, but Chopper was trying to make an antidote today and Usopp was making some sort of new invention he said he would show Luffy and Chopper once he had finished; Luffy was looking forward to it.

But, for now, he had nothing to do.

Well, not until he found something which struck a spark in his instincts…Wool.

And a whole bundle of it at that.

He ran.

He leaped.

He landed.

On the wool.

_*A hour later*_

"Oi, Chopper!" shouted a certain sharpshooter. "I've finished the invention!"

A small reindeer came trotting into the galley with stars in his eyes yelling; "Really, Usopp?! Show me, show me!"

"Of course! It's the best thing you'll ever see anyway!" boasted the long-nosed boy as he placed a hand on his chin. "But, I can't show you without Luffy-Kun being here! The great Captain Usopp-sama did promise to show him, as well!"

"Your so cool, Captain Usopp!" squealed the little doctor.

They both headed to where Luffy was. Once arriving they opened the hatch while saying, "Oi~! Luffy-kun! I've finished the invent-!" But he was cut off with the sight before him. Even Chopper was left speechless.

The whole room was completely covered with thin strings of, what seemed like, multi coloured wool.

It was hanging from the ceiling, curled around the hammocks, stuck in between the floorboards, squashed between the sofa cushions, dangling from the light, and creating a maze of what looked similar to a corridor of laser beams' that you find in spy films.

"W-what the hell is going on here!" screamed Usopp. Catching the other people currently aboard the Merry Go to turn their attention to where the liar was.

"M-my wool!" shrieked Chopper. Though he was more surprised at what he was seeing then the fact it was his wool that was everywhere. _'But… Didn't Nami borrow it?'_ He though with a confused look on his fragile face.

"What's going on?" questioned a curious chef. Slowly looking down the hatch to see the same scene the two cowards had. "What the hell?!" he yelled in surprise.

"Hmm?" a lazy swordsman caught the same view. "Whoa." He simply responded; probably too tired to care.

Nami had just smirked at the mess; she was pleased with the results. It had seemed like a good idea to her to see what Luffy would do if he was given the chance to play with wool. Like any other cat that saw wool just sitting there, she thought he might decide to knock it around a bit and get slightly tangled.

But this was over her expectations; this was even better!

"Oi! Where's Luffy?" asked Sanji as his eyes searched the string playground to catch a glimpse of his now-a-cat captain.

The others did the same.

"Oh! There!" Usopp pointed a finger over to where he could just visibly see a black tail whizzing around the web-like materials. "He's over there!"

The tanned boy jumped into the fuzzy heaven and made his way over to the cat-like feature. He climbed through the maze until he reached his goal.

And like he had thought, he friend was there. Well, cat friend.

Luffy was completely tangled in the wool! It was curled around his legs and head with other pieces' hanging from his belly; looping over his back.

Usopp reached down and picked the animal up.

"Geez, Luffy… How did you end up like this?" He knew his wasn't going to get a proper answer since his captain won't talk and all. But, the cat simply smirked and did what seemed like a shrug with his small shoulders.

"Instinct?" Usopp asked. Raising an eyebrow.

The black feline nodded, causing the long-nosed teen to let out a long sigh. "You're really a handful, ya know that?"

The rest of the gathered smirked, smiled and grinned at the conversation. Though, it seemed a bit off talking to a cat.

Chopper then remembered about the invention he and Usopp had come to show Luffy. They could clean up the mess later.

Stars flooded the young doctor's eyes as he shouted to the two, "Luffy! Usopp finished his invention!"

With that reminder, the liar started to boast about his creation to the eager-to-see-it boy/cat.

_**~TTTF~TTTF~TTTF~TTTF~TTTF~TTTF~TTTF~**_

They day went on. It was now around 5:30 PM and the ship was quiet.

Nami went back to mapping, Zoro was napping, Sanji was preparing late dinner, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy had just finished tiding up the quarters from its wool infest.

A loud shout broke the now-not-so-usual silence.

Chopper came running out from the storage room below (Which was where he had been doing most of his experiments since Sanji wouldn't let him do them in the galley in case he made a mess) yelling, "I've done it! We can turn Luffy back to normal again!"

"Really?!" exclaimed the crew in unison.

"That's great, Chopper! You really are the best doctor ever!" Usopp praised the happy reindeer. Making him even _more_ happy.

"Shut up, you asshole~! Chopper did his little dance. Everyone laughed.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" said Nami sarcastically. "Let's go give it to Luffy!"

With that, everyone went to see their cat captain.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Luffy was lying on the couch catching some Zs'. He woke up when hearing Chopper's voice ring out across the ship. Soon after, his nakama burst into the room.

Luffy yawned while Chopper screamed in his face, "We can turn you back too normal, Luffy!"

Luffy immediately stopped yawning and stared at the fuzzy doctor.

His faced lit up and looked like he was saying, "Seriously?!"

Snatching the bottle with the antidote, the raven coloured cat gulped the blue liquid down like he had done with the pink.

Suddenly, once the liquid had all gone, a puff of smoke filled the crowded room. Coughing could be heard from various people.

Once the white cloud had disappeared, everyone turned to see the human Luffy sitting cross-legged on the sofa…Naked.

As soon as Sanji had noticed, he quickly covered Nami's eyes with his hands.

"Huh? What?" asked the girl. Unsure of why the teen had suddenly placed his hands over her eyes.

'_Phew…She didn't see.'_ thought the cook with a quick sigh of relief.

Luffy now had some clothes on and was running round the room with Chopper and Usopp. He was glad that he was back to normal.

Night quickly took over and everyone had gone to sleep. Well, except the unlucky person who was on night watch.

This person was Zoro.

He stared into the distance; checking no ships were about.

Which was wrong. Zoro stood up and grabbed the binoculars to get a better view of the unknown ship. Off into the vast sea was a pirate ship. Zoro could tell it was one because of its Jolly Roger flapping prideful in the midnight breeze.

The flag was a skull with two guns replacing the bones. On top the skull's head was a top-knot hair style. Like the samurais used to have. And it wore a grin plastered to its face.

_'It doesn't really look deadly. They probably won't attack us.'_ thought Zoro as he slouched back into his earlier position. But was soon up again when a loud boom rang through his ears.

It seemed like the pirate ship had noticing the Merry Go because it was now firing cannon balls directly at it!

Zoro yelled the crew awake and everyone (except Luffy) came slowly dragging themselves out of the rooms.

"What was that noise?" asked a yawning Usopp.

"Why did you wake us, Marimo?" questioned a moody chef.

"We're under attack." Zoro simply replied as another cannon ball hit the water near the boat.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Sorry this chappie came out a bit late! Had school to get ready for…Sorry! - **Beth**


	6. That Smile

**That Smile**

**Hello, this is the last chapter of Taking Things Too Far. Sorry for the delay on this one! Homework's been a pain, Hope you enjoy! **** R&R plz!**

* * *

"We're under attack"

"WHAT?!"

"Damn! Why now?! I'm tired!" yelled an annoyed Nami.

"Well, it doesn't look like they're gonna stop," simply said Zoro as, yet again, another cannon hit the water nearby-too-close; Causing ripples of the clear liquid to flee away from where it had landed. "They're coming closer." He added.

The unknown pirate ship slowly grew closer to the Merry Go. Once only a few meters away, a person with a top knot hair style, samurai outfit and a light looking katana strapped to his waist stepped out in front of a crew of about 100. The ship was probably 3X that of the Strawhat's one.

"Fellow pirates!" he shouted; catching the crew's attention. "We, the Samurai Taiyou, challenge you, the Mugiwara no Ichimi, to a duel!" As he finished, his crew, the Samurai Taiyou, cheered; raising their weapons in the air.

"A duel?" asked Usopp.

"That's right! I'm Shibuya Saiyori! The captain of my crew! Do you accept our challenge?!"

"We have no reason to decline." said Sanji as he looked at the other four. They all looked as if they didn't care whether they accepted or not; they just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Good! Then, meet us in a week's time at the next island's town! There we shall meet again!" The ship started to sail off. "May the strongest claim victory!" The ship sailed into the distance.

"…Meh". Everyone went back to bed.

_*Next Day*_

The crew all woke up with a yawn; still tired. But they got up and did their usual jobs anyway.

Sanji started making breakfast.

Nami checked the Log Pose to be sure that they were sailing on the right course.

Usopp carried on making a new invention; waiting for breakfast.

Chopper watched in awe.

Zoro was being Zoro and taking a nap on deck.

And Luffy was currently staring at the ceiling; like usual. In fact, it was so normal now that at some point it had become rather entertaining. Sometimes, he would try to count all the lines, "1,6,4,9…" and end up failing. However, little did he know, the crew were about to give him some important news on what had happened last night…

_*Six days later- __**Day of the fight**__*_

The crew could see the next island in sight; as well as their battle to come.

Surprising, isn't it? Even while being tired at the time, the five pirates had remembered the duel that they had agreed to. They had also explained what was happening to Luffy the day after. The face they were given was defiantly one that said, "I wanna go too!" But they knew he wouldn't; *Sigh* Challenge and all.

Anyhow, once the crew reached land, they told Luffy "be good" or "Don't do something stupid" then hopped off the boat and headed to the islands town; only town. If fact, they island was actually quite small. The islands name is "Tsuki to Hana*" making it seem like the perfect place to relax and watch the stars or peacefully look at the clam flowers; not for a duel.

But in any case, they five pirates continued to stroll on towards the town. They could see it in plain sight. Even so, Zoro headed in the other direction.

"OI! Where are you going?!" shouted Nami.

Zoro looked over his shoulder, "Huh? The town, of course."

"It's this way, idiot!"

"…" he paused, "I knew that."

"Obviously not!" yelled Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Nami in unison.

Taking their time, they finally made it into the small town. The Strawhat Pirates (excluding Captain) all walk down the main street. People stopped and stared. Some backed away as they saw them.

"Well, at least we can let off some steam with this duel; I've been itching for a proper fight!" exclaimed the cook, Stretching his arms over his head.

"Agreed" proclaimed Zoro as he placed a hand on the hilt of Wado.

Soon, they noticed a crowd of people about 20 meters away. Curious to see what was going on, they neared the commotion and peered over the top of people's heads. There they saw the crew and Captain they were looking for; The Samurai Taiyou.

"Hm?" Saiyori, the captain (A/N: who could forget?) turned to look at the familiar faces looking at them from behind the crowd. "Ah! There you are!" he announced with realization.

The five pushed forward until they were face-to-face with the other pirates. "Well, we came."

"Great! Now then, where shall we fight?" said Saiyori with his hand on his chin.

"What? You haven't decided, yet?" spoke Nami.

He laughed, "Course not! We can't decide without the other team's option! So, where shall we go?" he said in a serious tone.

"Hmm, how about the beach? Nobody was around there when we came, and there's lots of space." explained the navigator.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go, you guys!"

"AARRRRRRHHHH!"

_*At the beach*_

Both crews reached the beach. They weren't so far away from the Merry, but it was around 1/3 size in the distance.

"Well then, let's start!" shouted the samurai as he drew his sword. His crew followed his example.

"Shall we?" questioned Sanji with a smirk. He got into a fighting stance, as did Zoro. Chopper ate a Rumble Ball and Usopp pulled out his sling shot. Nami…

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to the red-head. Her hair shadowed her eyes.

"What is it, Nami-swan? Are you nervous? If so, you can jump into my arms~!" exclaimed the cook.

"No, that's not it…" she slowly lifted her head; revealing Beris replacing her eyes, "What do we bet on? Money? It's money, right?"

The Strawhats sweat dropped. Of course she was going to say that.

"Sure, why not? It is a duel, anyway!" laughed Saiyori. "Now then… We fight!"

They soon began to fight against the Samurai crew. However, the captain seemed to stay near the back of the throng; out of reach from the fight.

'_What? Is he weak?'_ thought Sanji as he kicked some unknown guy's head. The others started to think the same. Meanwhile Shibuya stood watching; examining the Strawhat pirates. Then he noticed…

"Hey!" he yelled gaining the six pirates attention as they fended of the opposite's crew. "Where's your captain? Monkey D. Luffy?"

Zoro immediately thought of an excuse. Though, it probably wasn't. "Ha! He doesn't even need to be here! Us lot can deal with you fine!" he boasted. They others nodded in agreement.

_*Back on the Merry Go*_

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap…

Tap.

Inward sigh.

Repeat this 10 times.

And what to you get?

…Bored.

Luffy tapped his fingers on the wooden floor. His crew were out having a duel, right? Must be fun…

He sighed inwards as he lay onto his back from where he was currently seated on the floor. Nami had told him a few days ago how long he had left until his silence was over. Since he didn't know how to tell the time, the mikan loving pirate had given him a countdown to check with. He gazed up to the clock thing next to the sofa. It was currently counting down from 1 hour and 23 minutes; not like seconds really mattered right now. So, this was how long it was till all this was over? Not long to be honest. But, to Luffy, it felt like forever. Time just dragged on.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap…

Tap.

Inward sigh.

Repeat this 100 times.

And what do you get?

…Bored.

And 1 hour left…

_*Back on the beach*_

They had defeated most of the Samurai Taiyou. Only around 10 remained. Still, the Strawhats were almost out of breath. It hadn't taken them long to defeat the lot; there were just so many. Sanji kick five of the remaining, while Zoro slashed at the rest.

"Now… It's just you…" Sanji gasped between words. That's right, the captain was still left; Shibuya Saiyori.

He stood still. Through out the whole battle he hadn't moved an inch; a cm. He smiled. "Then, I guess it's my turn." He slowly walked up to the five. He had a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"O-oi… He's totally different than before!" stuttered Usopp in a shaky tone. Chopper (clinging to his leg) shivered a nod in agreement.

Saiyori suddenly charged at the group. He swung his sword at Usopp. However, Zoro blocked it.

"T-thanks.."

"Stop daydreaming. Things are about to get serious…"

_*Back on the Merry Go*_

Luffy had his eyes closed. He could hear his nakama fighting nearby. Then, it stopped. Was it over? That was quick. He opened his eyes again. His nakama won, right? Well, that was to be expected. He smiled at the thought of them coming back and celebrating. His challenge would be over and he could eat as much as he wanted! His stomach rumbled as he imagined himself eating a mountain of meat. Ahhh~ he couldn't wait!

_**Time left: 30 minutes**_

_*Back on the beach*_

"ZORO! SANJI! USOPP! NAMI!" yelled Chopper. He looked at his friends; all were covered in small or big wounds. "Hold on! I'll help you now!" he tried to move, but failed. His Rumble Ball he already wore off and that was his second, he didn't want to try a third one; that would only make matters worse.

"Damn! What the hell is this guy?!" coughed out Usopp. The others were thinking the same thing. Despite their wounds, Zoro and Sanji stood up and charged at the samurai.

"You're so persistent." Saiyori mocked as he easily blocked the two attacks.

The two tried again and again and again…

_**Time left: 10 minutes**_

"This isn't working, Marimo."

"I can see that."

They both slumped to the ground.

"ZORO! SANJI!" Shouted Nami, Usopp and Chopper.

_*Back on the Merry Go*_

Luffy could hear the battle again. His thoughts from earlier were well away now. So, it hadn't finished? He kept getting a bad feeling. He wanted to go outside and help. Then he heard it; Choppers screams to his friends. Something was definitely wrong…!

_**Time left: 1 minute**_

_*Back at the beach*_

The crew were now all on their knees. Saiyori was towering over them. "Hmph. This is the infamous Strawhat crew? Worthless."

_**Time left: 30 seconds**_

Saiyori brought out his sword, again.

_**Time left: 20 seconds**_

'_Damn…!'_ they all thought simultaneously as he placed his sword near Zoro.

_**Time left: 10 seconds**_

Saiyori raised his sword.

_**9 seconds**_

"This is your end…!"

_**8 seconds**_

The crew closed their eyes.

_**7 seconds**_

The sword began to lower.

_**6 seconds**_

"Mugiwara no Ichimi!"

_**5 seconds**_

'…_L-'_

_**4 seconds**_

'_Luffy!'_

_**3 seconds**_

"Die!"

_**2 seconds**_

The sword neared his head at a rapid pace.

_**1 second**_

He's a goner-

_**0**_

"BAZOOKA!"

"Wha-!" The samurai went flying.

The crew opened their eyes. "L-LUFFY!" they screamed.

Luffy turned to face them. "Neehee!" He smiled his ear-to-ear grin. "You o-?" However, he didn't get to finish his sentence as his crew dived upon him; his smile and voice seemed to wash away all their fatigue.

But, most of all…

_That_ smile.

* * *

Finished! Hope you enjoyed! Also, if you have any ideas on some one piece fanfics I would love to hear them! I'm thinking of doing a cowboy one, what do you think? Right now I don't have a plot for it or anything actually. If you have an idea, please tell me. Bye! – **Beth**

*Tsuki to Hana = The moon and the flower


End file.
